Essay
by Hatsucchi
Summary: Find out Mikan's, Natsume's, Koko's Essay! "The point of the essay is to change things."- Edward Tufte


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.**

_** "A good essay is 10 inspiration, 15 perspiration and 75 desperation."**_

_**- Anonymous**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikan woke up with a bright sun come through her Special Star room. She and all of her friends was given a Special Star room and Special Star because of their part of Alice War. After she regain her memories, She is back to Gakuen Alice which she missed so much. She missed the time she hasn't spend with her friends. She missed how she lectured by Jinno-sensei. She missed hang out with her senpai and her Special Ability Class. She missed Natsume so much even when she lost her memories of him. She feels that something is missing. When Mikan and her grandfather went to the beach, she cried, she don't even know why herself was crying. And most of all she missed her best friend, Hotaru. She didn't even get a chance to thanks her for saving Natsume's life. After Natsume told her that Hotaru and Subaru-senpai sacrificed their existence for Natsume, she didn't stop crying for hours. And now after she remembered, she cried.

"Mikan," Her fiancee called from the front door of her room. Immediately, she stopped crying and open the door. "Yes, Natsume?" She asked. He didn't answer, but instead he hugged her.

"You've been crying, have you," Natsume said. It was statement not question.

"Huh? No, I'm not, Natsume" She lied. Even though she said that, her eyes started watered again.

"Liar." He said. She cried in his shoulder, again. Every morning she wakes up, she always crying. And Natsume always lend his shoulders for her.

After thirty minutes, Mikan finally stop crying, Natsume said, "Hey, C'mon, We'll be late for Narumi's class."

"Fine. I'll get dressed. But I thought that you hated Narumi-sensei's class?" Mikan asked.

"Hn. That guy will bother me if I don't come to his class. Who knows what that guy can do." Natsume grunted.

"I'd never thought you scared of Narumi-sensei!" Mikan laughed.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Oi, little girl! We're going or not? Or want me dressed you up?"

"Kyaa! Pervert! Get out!" Mikan pushed Natsume out of her room.

After several minutes later, she came out. They started walking to Class B. The same class she used to be. The same class she met Hotaru. With that, Mikan eyes narrowed. Natsume seems noticed this, He gently hold Mikan's hand which took Mikan by surprised.

"Thanks." She smiled to him. He really understand Mikan's feelings. He always knows what to do. After all, he is Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hn."

Narumi's Class

"Good morning, Everyone~" Narumi chirped as he waltz in to the class. The student replied with grunt.

"Okay, Listen up! I have a surprise for you!~" Narumi clapped his hand to get attention his student. "Today, you all will write an essay about your someone special. It can be your parents, friends, even your boyfriend or girlfriends. And you will read it in the front of class one by one! How about it? Isn't it fun?!" Narumi exclaimed.

'How can that be fun?' Student thought. Some of them sweatdropped.

"You can write on in the outside. And you will read it after break in front of your friends, So, do it now!~" Narumi said as he left the class.

After that the student started their essay. Mikan started to wonder who is she want to write. Because she had everyone was special to her. Beside her is Natsume who write an essay, it's a rare of him.

"Natsume! Who do you write?" Mikan asked curiously.

"You." Natsume smirked. Mikan blushed with that statement.

"Ah! I know who will I write!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I will write about.. Wait, why I have to tell you?"

"Because I tell you mine. Now, who is it? Don't tell me it's me you want to write?" Natsume smirked again. She wonder how many times he smirked today.

"No, it's not. It's a secret. You will know when I read it, though. Now excuse me, I want to started to write." Mikan said as he left him in the class. Mikan sat down under Sakura tree, she choose that place because it's peaceful there. Mikan started to write. Many emotions came to her as she wrote this special person. At first she smiled and laughed then cried. As she finished it, she wiped her tears. She already had cried so much.

"Hey," Someone called her but there's no one.

"Huh? Who is it?" She asked as she started to search the voice belong to.

"Above here, Polka." Natsume said from above Sakura tree.

"Hey! Don't call me that, Pervert! And since when you've been there?" Mikan asked.

"I've been here since you here, Stupid." Natsume replied.

"How come I don't notice you climbed?" She asked curiously.

"You're just stupid to even realize I follow you." Natsume stated.

"Natsume!"

"What? It's the truth. Now, stop shouting. Let's get back to class, Break is over, you know." Natsume told.

"What? Break is over? I haven't eat lunch yet!" Mikan whined as she walked with Natsume to the class. As they sit, Narumi waltz in to the class, again.

"Okay, My lovely students~ Now you will read your essay started from…. Koko-kun," Narumi grinned.

"Yes, Sensei." Koko grinned back and stand up. "The person I wrote is someone that changed me to who I am today. Twelve years ago, I was an anti-social person because of my alice could read everyone's mind, except Mikan-chan of course." The class laughed.

"But when I was six, that someone always told me to smile because my emotionless face scared everyone. At first, I hated my alice because of this alice, I can't see my family. At that time, I thought, why it's me who had this alice? Why I had this alice that I even don't want it? Why and why, that's what I thought when I was still emotionless. I really hated this alice until I met her. She has very bad attitude. She is always disagreeing everything. She was embarrassed of her alice since it's not something she could use in public. Despite of that, she is really proud of her being an alice. She told me in her own way that alice is amazing ability. She is the one who change my impression of my own alice. Because of her, I came to love my alice more. I don't know who I would become if I don't met her. She the most important person in my life. Despite her attitude being annoying, I love her. I loved how kind she is in her own way. I loved her with all my heart. Thank you." Koko finished his essay and sat down. The class still remained silent, because who would have thought that the easy-going and always-smiling Koko would indirectly confessed Sumire Shouda. The class quickly looking towards Sumire.

"Why does everyone look at me? And Koko! Who is that girl you confessed just now?" Sumire asked. The class shocked again, who would ever thought that Sumire was as dense as Mikan.

"What, Permy? Why are you really curious about that girl? Could it be that you're jealous?" Koko joked. Sumire blushed. "What the hell-"

Before she could say her outburst, Narumi cut her. "Okay, Sumire sit down. That's an amazing essay, Koko-kun. I really can feels your emotion in the essay. Now next,"

The next one is Sumire blabbering about how much she loved Natsume until now. Anna who wrote about her senpai who is the one that help her about cooking. Nonoko wrote about her admiration towards Misaki-sensei. Ruka, well, he was writing about his animal. And finally Natsume's turn.

"…And Natsume, Please read your essay now!~" Narumi said with cheerful voice.

"Hn. The person I wrote is someone who I loved with all my heart. It's obviously Mikan." Natsume began. After hear that, Mikan's face went red like tomato. Then, class laughed.

"The first time I came to Gakuen Alice, I thought this school was prison. I was forced attending this school because of my Alice was uncontrollable or so they said.

But what they don't know that the fire burned the whole village was not mine. It was my sister, Aoi. I never blame her for this, because in a way it was my fault too. As her brother, I couldn't protect her enough.

It was my fault that she lost her eyesight and memories.

Then, a man, Persona, told me that the only way to heal Aoi's eyesight was at Gakuen Alice and do everything he said. Being the fool I am, I took his offer. But, little did I know that he only want my Alice and the one who caused this.

When I was ready to go, I was prepared to closed my heart from anyone but then Ruka came along. Ruka sacrificed his happy life for came along with me.

Soon, I realized that this place was evil. Ever since I arrived here, Persona gave me life-threatening mission. And when I disobey him, he will threatened my sister and Ruka.

I was really an idiot, not only I couldn't save my sister, I dragged along my best friend. For years, I struggled to came back to the school alive. Because I must protect Aoi and Ruka no matter what. That's why I pushed away everyone else. I don't care anyone else aside from them.

But then Mikan came to my life. No matter how much I tried to pushed her away, she's still with me. She is a loud, annoying, stubborn, idiot girl that saved my entire life. She's the one who brought sunshine to my dark soul with her smile.

In her strange way, she managed to saved everyone. She is the one who saved my sister when I couldn't . She is the one who saved me. She saved everyone but yet she didn't think about herself. She lost both her own parents. She lost her best friend in the world because of me and yet she still forgive anyone who have hurt her. She can get someone better than me but she still want to be with me. I love her for that. And I'll still love her forever and always." Natsume exhaled as he finished his essay. After Natsume finished, Mikan still in tears so is everyone else.

"Th.. that's be.. beautiful!" Narumi sobbed. Everyone rolled their eyes seeing Narumi like that.

"Now, Mikan you can read your essay!"

"This essay is for someone I owe my life, Hotaru. Cold, distant, scary was my first impression of her. Hotaru was transferred to my school one day, she is so quiet. So, I befriended her and I found out that through the cold facades she wore, she had a big heart. In an instant, we became the best of best friend.

Everything is fine until Hotaru was taken away to Gakuen Alice. Six month gone and I just got one letter from my best friend. I came to Gakuen Alice in order to see Hotaru.

So many fun things happened while I was here. That time I was thinking that this school was great, well, even though I was No-Star, I got great friends. And I was wondering what if I didn't chased Hotaru, then I will never found such happiness here. I was grateful, because of her I could met Natsume. Little did I know, something bad bound to happen. Then, I found out this school is more than meets the eye.

At first, I didn't believe it, but eventually I found out the true face of this school. I was glad that I came here, because I could save Natsume. I lost both of my parent in this very school. Sure I was devastated, but I couldn't hate this school.

I don't know whether it's a fate or coincidence that I chased Hotaru to this school which related to me from the start. But I think it's a fate. Fate was really unpredictable. Fate bring all of us together. And I can't tell you how much grateful I am.

Sure, maybe it's fate that took away Hotaru from me. But it was her choice to saved Natsume, which saved my sanity. She thought that I would never survive the world without Natsume. And I think she's right, I couldn't bear the thought Natsume dead. But she's wrong about one thing, I couldn't be completely happy without her by my side. She's my sister in every way but blood. She's my refuge, my Achilles's heel. If there's a way to save her, I would. I haven't thank her for the life she gave me, for saving Natsume, for being there through everything. It's a hard life since beginning but if there's Natsume and Hotaru beside me I could be happy." Mikan finished her essay and sit down.

Natsume squeezed her hand, she didn't realize herself she's crying until Natsume wiped her tears with his hand and smiled to her. Mikan really grateful to have Natsume in this messed up world. She love him, she really do and she knew he loves her too. She didn't know that she could be more fall in love with him, but she could. The moment Natsume hold her hand, eyes with such determination, and he whispered, "We'll save her," She knew, she's in love with Natsume more than anyone can imagine. And she knew without doubt, they'll save Hotaru, not alone, but together.

~fin.

**Author's Note :** So I decide to make this one shot and complete it. Sorry for the one who thought this is an update. Much thanks for the one who review, follow, favorite this story! Adios~

Hatsucchi x


End file.
